The Saiyan Mage Remake
by Gray x Lucy Shipper
Summary: <html><head></head>A young boy named Mark Daiyo has accidentally destroyed his home and leaves to join a wizard guild. He will go on many different adventures with his fellow members in the guild he joins. (Main Pairings will be OC x Mira, Gray x Lucy, OC x Cana, Lyon x Juvia and Natsu x Lisanna.)</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. I'm making a SECOND reboot.. I reread through the first reboot and I noticed the quality was kinda bad... Anyway I hope this reboot of a reboot does better! Reboot of a reboot... Rebootception!_

It was an average day in a small village in the country of Seven which is northeast of Fiore. There was a young boy named Mark Daiyo who was training with the village's resident wizard and once he was finished for the day he went to play with his best friend, a young girl by the name of Mary. The two kids played for a while until they both had to go back to their huts. Mark was different than other kids as he had a tail. Most kids picked on him for it except for Mary so the two kids got along quite well, eventually leading them to becoming best friends. Once Mark got back to his family's hut he heard his master inside, talking to his parents.

"At the rate Mark is developing his magic there might not be anything left I can teach him. He has potential. A lot of it. I can see him becoming a great wizard someday." Both the mother and father look at the wizard.

"How much time left would you be able to teach him?"

"Maybe a day or two but not much longer than that. He might be better off joining one of those wizard guilds down in Fiore. There he would get much better with his magic." When Mark heard that he was rather surprised and soon the sun was setting and the full moon was rising. Once the wizard left Mark had caught a glimpse of the full moon but once he looked at it he couldn't stop staring at the moon. His parents were worried he hadn't come in and when they went to see Mark he was still staring at the moon. Under Mark's feet was a magic circle, his eyes became entirely red, his teeth started to grow sharper, his tail was also flicking around as he started to grow bigger and gain fur all across his body. His ears also came to a point and stopped growing around 50 feet tail with brown fur and glowing red eyes. Mary had saw what happened to her best friend and was really scared. A loud roar sweeped through the area and he went on a rampage around the small village. He fired a beam from his mouth at a house and blew it up. Mary looked at Mark and ran outside to try and stop him but her parents tried to stop her. When Mary managed to get outside after freeing herself from her parents grasp.

"Mark what are you doing!? Why are you destroying your home!?" The transformed Mark looked at Mary and she got a little scared. However no matter what she did she couldn't reason with him. He grabbed her in his giant hands and squeezed her half to death, causing her to scream her lungs out. He drops her and her mother catches her and hides while Mark stomped over his own home, killing both his parents in a single stomp. With most of the village destroyed and the last breath of the village's resident wizard he shot off Mark's tail causing him to revert to normal and lose consciousness. Once he was back to normal Mary's mother ran away from the destroyed village with her unconscious daughter. After a few hours Mark woke up to see the destroyed village and didn't know that his tail was gone. He was tearing up at seeing his destroyed home. He looked over at his master's semi destroyed home and walked over to it to get a outfit that fit him. It was a navy blue jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots with yellow pointed tips and a navy blue head bandana. Once he got dressed he started walking away from the destroyed village that he called home. And he knew exactly where he wanted to go. To the Kingdom of Fiore and to join a wizard guild there. Unknowing to him both Mary and her mother were heading to Fiore as well, their destination is the capital of Fiore known as Crocus.

_So what did you guys think of the first chapter of this reboot? I want your honest opinions of what I can do better and I will improve from your opinions. As long as I don't get spam reveiws like "Oh this sucks take it down!" or "You suck at writing quit fanfiction now!". If I get any of those kind of reviews I will not hesitate to get rid of them. And I will see YOU *points to reader* in the next chapter! Bye bye! *waves bye*_


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was walking through the country side of Fiore, hoping to find a wizard guild to join. But due to his lack of energy he collapses near what is known as the Heartfilia Konzern. However a young woman and a young girl were walking around the Konzern and the girl saw Mark unconscious. The two females rush over to him and get him to the infirmary. About an hour later he woke up and looked at the young girl who had blonde hair, a single ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Good to see you're up and about."

"Ugh... Where am I?"

"I'll go get Mom. She can explain to you where you are better than I could." The girl leaves and soon comes back in with a woman who looks almost exactly like the girl.

"Welcome to the Heartfilia Konzern. What is your name?"

"My name? It's Mark. Mark Daiyo." The two smile at him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lucy."

"And I am Layla."

"Nice to meet you both." Mark smiles brightly at them, despite the pain he's feeling over the loss of his family.

"It's nice to meet you too." Then there was a loud grumble coming from his stomach.

"Sounds like you're pretty hungry."

"Yeah I kind of am considering I haven't eaten much."

"Come. We have some great cooks here." Mark gets up from the bed and follows Layla and Lucy to the dining hall. Once they got into the dining hall the food arrived, he and the others had started to eat and he ended up eating three or four servings of food before he was full.

"That was really good. Thanks for the meal."

"You're welcome Mark. I've never seen anyone eat the much before. You must have been very hungry."

"Well to tell you the truth I had only a couple days worth of food during my travel here. It took me five days just to get here and I barely ate much." Lucy was finished eating and Layla lookes at her daughter. Mark gets up and stretches.

"Mark would you be willing to stay as a guest for a while?"

"Sure, why not?" He smiles cheerfully at the older woman and she smiles back.

"Great. You should have a room prepared soon." Lucy walked over to Mark, who nodded at Layla.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go play outside?" He smiled at her.

"Sure." Layla smiled at the kids as they went to play outside. Later that day when the sun was about to set the kids went inside and Layla looked at them.

"Did you two have fun?" Both Mark and Lucy nodded their heads.

"Yup!" Layla smiled softly at the both of them.

"Mark your room is ready. Allow me to show you the way."

"Thank you Miss Layla." Mark follows Layla to the room he'll be staying in.

"You are welcome Mark." Layla smiles softly at the new guest.

"Sleep well Mark."

"Thank you Lucy." Lucy and Mark smile at each other and the two leave him as he tries to get some sleep. As he tries to sleep he gets the images of his destroyed village in his eyes, failing to rest well. Soon enough though he does manage to fall asleep but it was not a peaceful sleep.

_(Mark was staring at the destroyed village, walking through the semi darkened village with random flames flickering, keeping the dead village barely lit up from the flickering flames. As he walked around he spotted the bodies of his parents, cold, lifeless and limp, wanting to cry, he did start to a bit but he had the feeling something was watching him. And there was a fifty foot tall ape with a tail standing over him. He tried to use his magic on the beast yet it didn't affect it in the slightest. No matter what he did he seemed helpless against the giant ape with a tail. It grabbed him with one of it's huge hands and started squeezing the life out of him. But he managed to shoot a beam into it's eye, giving him a chance to escape. However the beast managed to use it's good eye to see Mark and use it's foot to try and crush him.)_

Mark shot up, cold sweat going down his face. He looked around the room and sighed a sigh of relief, the nightmare ended. Soon there was a knock on the door, he got up, wiped the cold sweat off his face and went to open the door. When he opened it he saw Lucy on the other side of the door.

"Morning Mark." She said with a bright smile on her face and it made him smile too. "Morning Lucy." He yawned a little bit and the two go downstairs to eat their breakfast.

_**One week later**_

It was a rainy day, unfit for Mark and Lucy to play around outside so they played inside for a while but he was starting to act differently. He wanted to head out and go join a guild like what he was going to do but forgot about it and stayed, with the two of them forming a best friend relationship over the week. So he made a plan, he would head out in the middle of the night and leave a note for Lucy to read in the morning. Once he got a bag filled with stuff he needed he opened the window and looked outside, lots of small puddles of rain water are around and the rain finally stopped, but as he started to get ready to jump out of the window Layla walked into the room.

"Mark?"

"Oh. Hello miss Layla."

"What are you doing?"

"Well. I'm leaving.." There was a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"How come?"

"Well I'm going to go join a guild."

"I understand."

"I just hope Lucy understands.."

"She probably will."

"In the morning will you give the note to her for me?" Layla nodded her head and Mark jumped out of the window and started to walk away from the Konzern. He looked back at the window he jumped from and continued to walk away. _"I'll miss you Lucy.. I hope you can understand why I left.."_

_Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had a long battle with writer's block and it's taking me a while to get over it still. Anyway thank you all for reading, if you enjoyed this chapter leave a review down below, thank you guys and I will see you in the next chapter!_


End file.
